


Valentine's Day with Isaac

by AlienCarnivore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCarnivore/pseuds/AlienCarnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and neither Dean nor Isaac have anybody to spend it with...except each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aliencarnivore
> 
> It's been too long since I wrote anything, so I thought I'd write something for Valentine's Day. I hope any readers enjoy this! Please leave Kudos if you did!

It was Valentine’s Day, and Dean was lonely. He had the house to himself the entire day and most of his friends were out with their girlfriends. They had all told him with big grins on their faces about how they were going to go someplace private with their girls and fuck them senseless. Dean figured they didn’t mean to hurt him, but their words cut deep. His previous girlfriends hadn’t lasted very long in the past, for one reason or another. He had gotten laid before, and while that was always fun, he missed the happiness of having a significant other in his life.

Luckily, Isaac felt the same way. He too hadn’t had the best luck with girls in the past. Like Dean, though, he had hooked up with girls in the past, and would do so every once in a while. Both boys were sexually active and experienced, yet neither seemed to be too good at maintaining relationships. They were great in bed, though. Or on the couch or in the car. Wherever they got laid, they were pretty good at it.

There was a secret that they kept from everybody, though. Sometimes the two would hook up with each other instead of a girl. Their first time together was in a motel room together after hanging out in Spain. Dean was feeling horny one day and bought a box of condoms and lube from a sex shop. He had nobody to release his sexual tensions with besides Isaac. The thought of having sex with another boy had never occurred to him before that night, and the thought was mutual with Isaac. However, being alone with the handsome teen with his hormones racing helped one thing lead to another.

The two had spoken about their fun day and joked with each other as they so often did. The two had consented to experimenting with each other. They had already seen each other in nothing but boxer briefs and had worn each other’s clothes. Isaac had stepped out of the bathroom after a shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, and Dean couldn’t handle it anymore. He had removed the towel from Isaac’s waist and sucked his dick right then and there, pushing Isaac up against the wall, making a loud thump. The length made him gag at times, but he had furiously sucked Isaac off and swallowed as much of his seed as he could, wiping up the rest. Feeling he needed to give Dean something in return, he offered him his ass.

After preparing Isaac’s hole with the lube and fingering him for a while, Dean put on the condom and entered his friend, with Isaac on the bed with his legs in the air, his ass presented to Dean. Bottoming out took quite a while as Isaac’s ass stretched to accommodate Dean’s thickness. Dean felt horrible causing his friend pain, but he had rubbed circles on his legs and whispered reassurances to him, despite wanting to just pound the shit out of him. He had started out very slowly, rocking his hips gently in and out, Isaac clawing the sheets and biting his lip, working through the pain. He had to stop several times because he could tell Isaac wasn’t enjoying it at all and was in too much pain.

Eventually, his ass adjusted to Dean’s thick length and Dean was able to start moving continuously, stroking Isaac’s cock in time with his thrusts. He watched Isaac’s face as he fucked into him, his head thrown back and his mouth open wide as Dean went back and forth. The tightness of Isaac’s ass and his horniness made it so Dean didn’t last as long as he could have, but he lasted long enough to jerk Isaac off, getting cum all over his hand as the rest shot onto Isaac’s chest, coating one of his nipples. Dean managed to break out into a slight sweat before pushing into Isaac as far as he could go as he filled up the condom with his seed. He removed the condom, tied the end in a knot, and threw it in the trash as he went and grabbed a towel to wipe Isaac down with, considering Isaac was just lying on the bed breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling.

Dean crawled up on the bed, naked as the day he was born, and wiped the cum off of his chest, asking if he was alright. Isaac had only been able to turn his head and nod, trying to catch his breath, which Dean thought was amusing considering he was the one that did all the work. He smiled at his friend and Isaac smiled back, and Dean threw the towel in the bathroom before crawling into Isaac’s bed, cuddling into him, tangling his legs with Isaac’s, resting his head in the crook of Isaac’s neck. The two enjoyed the feeling of the other’s naked body before drifting off to sleep.

Now, in his house alone on Valentine’s Day, Dean shook his head as he remembered one of the best nights of his life. He felt his cock pressing against the fabric of his jeans and sighed to himself. As much as he wanted to just jerk off and get some release, he was hoping he could get something even better and have Isaac come over. Dean was never short on condoms and he had a bottle of lube in one of his bedroom drawers. He figured Isaac would want to use a condom and fuck Dean as well, so he had made sure he was clean before texting Isaac.

It turned out Isaac wasn’t far from his house and was practically doing nothing as well, and also wanted to get laid, so Dean told him he had condoms and lube at his house to which Isaac responded with a “;)”, causing Dean to chuckle.

He texted Isaac saying, “Just come in when you get here, I’ll be in my room with everything laid out. You can go first. Just don’t take too long, I need to fuck somebody ASAP.”

With Isaac acknowledging the text, Dean headed upstairs and into his room, laying out the condoms and lube on the dresser before removing his shirt, socks, and jeans, letting his cock get some release as it strained against his boxer briefs.

All he had to now was wait.


	2. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac arrives at Dean's house and the two engage in some very lusty intercourse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this story either on here or on my Tumblr, which can be found here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aliencarnivore

It seemed like hours of waiting for Dean before he heard Isaac open the front door of his house and head upstairs to his room. Dean had been pacing restlessly, his boner not suffering whatsoever, the 6 inches straining painfully against his boxer briefs.

Isaac opened the bedroom door and Dean immediately dropped his boxer briefs, exclaiming, “About fucking time! Everything’s on the dresser.” He turned away and Isaac got a nice view of Dean’s ass as he headed towards his bed. Dean leaned over onto it, exposing his ass and Isaac got a nice view of his puckered hole in the process.

“Holy shit, Dean, you have no shame, do you?” Isaac asked, removing his clothing, desperately trying to free his growing boner. His was only a little longer than Dean’s, but he liked to tease his friend that he was better in bed because of it, which usually ended in Dean playfully punching his arm, blushing adorably.

“Shut up and get on with it, I need some release,” Dean ordered, turning back around and spreading his legs.

Once he was as naked as Dean, Isaac headed over to the dresser and picked up one of the condoms and the bottle of lube. He tossed the condom on the bed beside Dean and opened the bottle, pouring the slick liquid onto his fingers. Before he pressed them to Dean’s hole, he took a second to appreciate how nice of an ass Dean had, putting his free hand on one of the cheeks, giving it a slight squeeze. Nice and firm, just the way he remembered it.

Before Dean could complain about his stalling, Isaac pressed a lubed finger to Dean’s hole and pushed it inside, immediately working on loosening him up. Dean shivered from the feeling, but moaned when Isaac curled his finger to probe Dean’s prostate.

“More, dammit, more,” Dean pleaded, hanging his head down, his arms beginning to shake in pleasure as they held him in the doggy style position.

Isaac obliged, adding a second finger, working both of them in and out, his cock leaking pre-cum. He was tempted to just thrust into Dean then and there, but Dean requested that they always use condoms when engaging in these activities. It was his body, so Isaac respected the request. Isaac had convinced Dean to unload his cum into him once, and as good as it felt for both of them, Dean had said that he would prefer if that was a one-time thing as he wanted to be safe when having sex with him. Isaac made his disapproval known, and Dean said they could do it on rare occasions. It seemed this wasn’t one of those occasions, though.

Isaac added a third finger, spreading him as much as he could, before Dean told him he was ready. He went to reach over for the condom when Dean surprised him, saying, “Fuck it, just leave it. I have some shirts I never wear that we can use to clean up.”

Dean’s words made Isaac’s cock pulse, and he hurriedly lubed up his cock thoroughly and grabbed onto Dean’s hips. He spread them some more and gently guided himself in, the tightness and warmth enveloping him. Without the added layer of a condom, the feeling was indescribable. Isaac started panting as he worked on bottoming out in Dean, biting his lip and rubbing circles in Dean’s hips with his thumbs.

“Fuck, Isaac,” Dean managed, giving Isaac’s length a squeeze. “Do it. Now. Please.”

Isaac needed no further encouragement, sliding his length back out before going back in, starting out slow before building up a nice rhythm that would leave his balls touching the lube leaking out of Dean as he thrust in and back out. He knew where to aim to find Dean’s prostrate by now, so after a couple minutes of just going in and out, he worked on nailing his friend’s sweet spot, causing Dean to let out a cute yelp. Isaac didn’t hold back after that.

He began thrusting in as hard and fast as he was able, which was impressive for someone his age. He jabbed against Dean’s sweet spot again and again, palms beginning to sweat from forcefully pressing against the sides of Dean’s hips. He reached down for Dean’s throat and forced his head back, wrapping a hand around his Adam’s apple and giving it a slight squeeze, leaving Dean short of breath for half a second before reaching down with his other hand and beginning to stroke Dean’s cock.

“Oh shit, I’m gonna…fuck!” Dean yelped, as his cock pulsed in Isaac’s hand, getting Isaac’s hand and the sheets covered with his hot seed as it came out in large spurts that left Dean feeling dazed, completely blissed out.

Isaac put his cum-soaked hands on Dean’s hips and pushed Dean onto the bed so he was on his stomach with Isaac above him, pounding into his ass relentlessly. A minute or so later, breaking out in a sweat and feeling very short on breath, Isaac dug a hand into one of Dean’s shoulders as he experienced a very powerful orgasm, unloading his cum into Dean’s bowels, spurt after spurt erupting out of his cock.

“Oh my god,” Isaac panted, removing his cock from Dean’s ass, squirting his last few drops onto his cheeks before collapsing onto the bed beside Dean, panting heavily, getting Dean’s sheets messier as his cock pressed against the fabric.

After a while, Dean rolled onto his side and put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder, shaking him. “You good, man? That was fucking incredible. You’re amazing.”

Giving a couple more deep breaths, Isaac turned his head and gave a quick nod, sweat dripping down his face. Dean ran a hand through Isaac’s hair.

“Shit, dude, you’re soaked. Since you’re too lazy to, I’ll get us some washcloths. Fuck the shirts.” He stood up and sighed when he saw the mess on his sheets, before noticing the stickiness around his cock, thighs, and ass, as Isaac’s seed started to drip out of him. “You had a nice load there, didn’t you?” Dean teased, before turning to hurriedly get some washcloths.

After cleaning up as much as he could, Dean shooed Isaac off his bed as he took the sheets and put them in the laundry room. Afterwards, the two sat on his bed, putting on their clothes.

“Don’t worry about me, man, you did more than enough to satisfy me,” Dean said, smiling at his friend. Isaac chuckled and they found themselves staring deep into each other’s gorgeous eyes for a bit.

Isaac licked his lips and leaned forward slowly, very hesitantly, almost scared of what might happen. Dean was just lost in Isaac’s eyes, appreciating what he had in his life, before he realized what Isaac was doing.

“Fuck it,” Dean said, closing the gap between them, crashing his lips on Isaac’s.

Both had a feeling that wouldn’t be the last kiss they shared.


End file.
